Set Me Free
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: PonyLand has changed over the course of years. One young girl finds herself thrown into Ponyland and amidst an odd group of Stallions known as "The StormBreak Boys" Why is she there, and what is happening to Ponyland?


Here's my new Story. Yes, it's a My Little Pony Story, but no, it won't be all sunshine and pink castles. I may bring in some of the old ponies as well, though for the most part this will feature my customs, a band of Male ponies known as the "StormBreak Boys." They're sort of like the big brothers, only some are much darker, and may even be evil, who knows? They're mysterious. Anyway, the first half of this chapter is kinda crappy, but I hope you enjoy! Anyways, I don't own My Little Ponies, but Hasbro does. Desiree and the StormBreak Boys are all mine however!

**Chapter One: The Nobodies**

Desiree sighed as she stared out the window at the hillside near her home. It was dark outside, the sky filled with stars and not a cloud in sight. She smirked dimly, resting her head against the sill, frowning vaguely. In the other room she could hear the sounds of yelling; her parents were fighting again. The sounds of their constant screaming carried back to her small room effortlessly, and for the hundredth time that night she cursed the paper thin walls.

"Moving to the country was supposed to have helped them settle their problems." She whispered bitterly, spitting out the window. The girl stood up and stretched, sliding lithely out the window, deciding to take a nice, long stroll. The moonlight fell softly over her pale skin, illuminating her slim form. She was pretty, in a haunting sort of way, with her short, shoulder-length white hair, dyed black at the bottoms, and long blue and red bangs in front. She wore a long black skirt and a tank top covering her favorite black fishnet top. It was these clothes, actually that had caused her parents fight today. She mused on it bitterly as she walked.

# Desiree had just returned home from school and had barely set her backpack down before her father had walked in from the den. When he saw her hair he had sneered, curling his lip in disdain.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" that was it. No greeting, no hug like when she was a k id. Just yelling for an answer. She swept her hands through the multicolored hair, smiling faintly.

"It's called a haircut, dad. All I did was cut it...and Jamie dyed it for me." Her father's eyes darkened slightly at her tone, and at the mention of her friend. Her father hated Jamie with a passion, merely because she was from a family that was a little better off then them He constantly criticized others who seemed more at ease with their money and had the ability to do so.. Her father opened his mouth to go into his constant, nearly memorized spiel about Jamie and bad influences in particular, but anything he wanted to say was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice as she approached them from the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Desiree's hair. "Desiree....what...did...you do?" she stuttered, lifting a hand to touch her daughter's hair. The teen sighed, flicking a bang from her eyes.

"I cut it mom. I went into town and got it cut, then Jamie dyed it and stuff for me. You did say I could get a haircut." She reminded her gently. Her mother thought for a moment and nodded with a sigh.

"Well, yes, I just never thought that you would-" she was cut off by her father, as he swept his hand around angrily, cutting them both off.

"You gave her permission to...to...cut her hair and dress like a...a hooker?!" he thundered angrily, glaring at them both. Desiree stepped in front of hr mother, curling her lip.

"A hooker? You think I look like a fucking hooker?!" she growled, tossing her head angrily, blue eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady! I am still your father, and the man of this godforsaken house!" At this the teen laughed bitterly, ignoring her mother's protests.

"At least you would know what a hooker looks like, dad. You see them enough, don't you?" For a moment he looked like he wanted to backhand her but he had just stalked back into the den and barked out something about dinner. Desiree stood there, her fists balled in anger as she watched him leave. She had turned to talk to her mother only to see that she had gone back into the kitchen. She sighed and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She had been there ever since, staring out the window, listening to her favorite song "Star no star." #

Now she just walked, trying to forget the turmoil that came with living in her own house every day. Every day her father had a new gripe about her hair or clothing, sometimes even the simple way in which she looked at him. And every day her mother fought with her father just a little more.

"I hate it here." She declared loudly, curling one fishnet swathed fist, pausing to kick a small rock into a nearby pond. "He always fucking yells at my mother, and then she blames me for it. I wish I could just disappear. I don't want to be here anymore...they don't need me. No one needs me. Maybe if I died they'd be fucking happy." The girl moved to sit down on top of the hill, staring down at the dark pastures below. "I wish, I wish, I wish..." she whispered softly, for a moment truly wishing something, anything would happen. She held her breath as the wind picked up suddenly, and then laughed coldly, shaking her head. "What good will wishing do? It's not like anything will ever happen." No sooner had the words left her lips when the stars above seemed to begin spinning around her, almost as if she were there in the sky amongst them. She cried out, reaching for the moon but it dissolved into darkness, leaving her alone as she fell into the black nothingness...

When Desiree awoke, there was a tangible difference in the air around her. It was sweeter, permeating the area with a clean bouquet of freshness. _'I'll bet this is what the air smelled like back before humans ruined it'_ she thought sullenly to herself as she slowly sat up. She gasped as she saw the dazzling sunlight around her, proving that night had gone, leaving the world glowing as the sun took over.

"How...did it get light so fast? There's no way I feel asleep here..." she sighed, confused now as she looked around. She turned, getting to her feet languidly as she reached out, putting her hand on a tree for balance. The rough bark scraped her hands pleasantly and she smiled faintly, turning to look at the bottom of the hill, where her home would be. It took her a few moments to realize that her home wasn't there. She blinked, looking about at her surroundings, wondering if she had gotten turned around but no, nothing was familiar to her. Even the trees and sky looked dissimilar. She turned scanning the sky yet again when she heard someone laughing. Desiree turned, searching swiftly about for the source of the disembodied voice.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud, taking a few steps down the hill, then wandering back up, looking around at the beautiful, but empty landscape. "Is anyone here?" She called out, louder this time. When she got no response she frowned, moving to follow after the noise. The girl pushed her way through some bushes, gasping at the sight before her. There was a small white pony, his coat a glowing white, his mane and tail purple and black. He turned to see her and reared, and her eyes widened at the sight of the white wings that spread from his back. He whinnied, trotting towards her, and the girl felt herself backing away quickly. So quickly, that she tripped over her long skirt and fell in a heap on the ground. The...pegasus walked briskly closer and with a sudden leap, landed directly in front of her. He leaned closer to her, so close she could reach out and pet him as he sniffed at her curiously. She almost jumped out of her skin as he suddenly spoke.

"Hello." He said simply, stepping back with a toss of his head, his mane flowing down his neck in silky waves. Desiree gasped, blinking saucer-like eyes at his speaking.

"T....talking ponies!" she cried out, reaching out slowly as if to pet him. He sniffled at her hand before energetically nuzzling his white muzzle against her.

"Yup, of course I can talk, and fly too! That feels nice, please keep petting me?" he said, flashing her a sheepish grin. Desiree was too stunned to reply, merely nodding as she continued to stroke him gently. He sat down, splaying out half on her lap and she was amazed at how small he was for a pony, not full grown yet.

"So...um, that is...do you have a name?" she faltered weakly as she watched him. He nickered, tossing his head, as if nodding to her.

"Of course; my name's Thunder Flash!" he brayed proudly, stomping one hoof gently across her lap as he looked at her, wriggling. "Do you have a name?"

"Desiree...." she said softly, staring up at him, still awed. "Desiree Valenshy. A...a pleasure to make you...your acquaintance." She added after a moment, slowly standing, glancing down to the pony. He trotted around her, and then grinned.

"No need to be all polite and stuffy with me, a simple "hi" will work!" he replied cheerfully then nipped at her hand playfully. She felt a laugh bubbling up from her lips and turned, suddenly noting that a faint mist had formed about them. Thunder Flash stiffened, sidling closer to her, pushing his head into her hand. "Grab my mane." He said, looking around. Desiree obediently tangled her fingers into his purple and black mane as she looked around, trying to see through the silvery fog. There was nothing to point to where they were.

"What's going on, Thunder Flash?" She asked, more awed then frightened. He sidled closer, bumping into her so suddenly that she had to grope around and use his back for support. "Why's there such a thick fog, happening?" he nickered nervously then suddenly reared. The movement was so sudden that Desiree fell over his back and clung for dear life as the young Pegasus began to gallop.

"I can't fly; it's too thick!" he cried out, rearing again. She yelped, holding on for dear life to the young pony.

"What's happening?" she cried out, biting her lip so hard that a small drop of blood trickled out of the corner. As it dropped to the ground, there was a flash, and the feeling of something appearing near them. A calm, deadly voice rose from beside them.

"Thunder Flash, I felt the blood. Let us get out of this fog before it consumes us both." She wasn't sure, but it sounded like Thunder Flash's reply was softer, weaker then before. A moment later she felt a curious, warping feeling, before suddenly she could see again. She looked around, noting they were in a clearing of a forest. She heard a sudden snort and turned...to face a large, angry unicorn pony. He was pure white, like Thunder Flash, but his hair was green, the ends a nightless black, and much larger then her new friend. He tossed his head, prancing towards and then around them, and she caught sight of his symbol: a glittering, leaking syringe filled with a strange green substance. His eyes were a cold crimson as he leaned close to sniff her curiously. She slid off of Thunder Flash, standing to regard this new pony. He was about her size, much larger then Thunder Flash at least. He regarded her with that same cold calmness for a moment before turning to look at the little Pegasus. The pony stepped back at the fierce expression, tugging Desiree with him.

"Please, please don't be mad, Surgery, I didn't mean to wander so far away..." he pleaded, lowering his eyes. Surgery stepped forward with a sigh.

"I told you there would be a heavy fog today; I could smell it in the air. You promised to stay close to the Forest." He seemed to pause, snorting at Desiree. "And what is this...this human doing with you! I find you carrying her on your back like you're some kind of pack mule!" At this she turned, glaring heatedly at the unicorn.

"Listen here, I don't care who you are, but Thunder Flash has been nothing but nice to me, I probably would have stayed lost for days in that fog if not for him and here you are insulting him!" The unicorn strode forward, looking down at her, regarding her coldly.

"I didn't ask you, human." He replied in a soft, dangerous tone. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a soft, melodious voice. Another pony approached from the woods around them. He too was white, but an earth pony, his cropped hair covering one eye with red and black waves. His two front legs had an odd flame design from the ankle joint down to the hoof. He smiled charmingly and nodded to them.

"Surgery, Thunder Flash....and my....who is this?" the pony queried softly, nodding to her. "I wasn't aware we were having guests into our small herd, why didn't you say so, Surgery?" he teased lightly. The unicorn fixed him with a surprised look, tossing his head.

"Battle..." he warned softly, but the pony wound his way around the stallion, gazing at Desiree with those lazy, mysterious eyes. When he spoke, his voice was filled with a musical element, making her think of raindrops falling on smooth river stones.

"Hello, I hope this one didn't upset you...he's a bit temperamental." He explained. Surgery rolled his eyes, stomping one hoof with a snort.

"He didn't upset me." She said. "I was just telling him off for picking on Thunder Flash when he saved me." Battle nodded sagely and glanced at the other two ponies. "Boys....it's getting closer to supper time...perhaps she should stay? After all...these woods aren't exactly hospitable to....two-leggers..." Thunder Flash reared, his face aglow with coltish delight.

"Yes! Can we, please Battle? Please Surgery?" Battle nodded at his words, eyeing Surgery for a moment, who pointedly lifted his eyes towards the tree line before slowly tossing his head in agreement.

"You can keep her, Thunder....but she's your responsibility." He warned before glaring at the human for a moment more before he turned and walked off into the dark forest, moving noiselessly away. She was about to mutter something but was brought back to the present by an insistent tugging at her shirt. Thunder Flash grinned up at her and tugged again.

"Come on, I'm taking you to meet the others! Let's go eat!" he trilled as he led her away. Desiree couldn't help but grin at his words and exuberant nature, though in the back of her mind she subconsciously wondered what she had gotten herself into...

* * *

That's it for Chapter One. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it; there will be more ponies to come, so don't you worry. Yes, these ponies are all my customs, and I have pictures of all of them so you can get an idea of how they look. Reviews welcomed, I love feedback. This is a new territory fanfic-wise for me, so I'd like to see what people think. If anyone is interested, I have images of most of the ponies. I'll post links to them in the next chapter. All of the StormBreak Boys are mine, I created them all. hugs Battle tightly


End file.
